powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar
"Appear! Guardian Beast, Dragon Caesar!" , or "Caesar" for short, is the sixth guardian beast and the mecha of DragonRanger (Burai). Caesar was originally part of Ultimate Daizyuzin who was split into three lesser aspects during the original battle with Dai Satan (the other two being Daizyuzin and King Brachion). He comes at the sound of the Zyusouken's summoning melody, rising up from Tokyo Bay, and his superb combat ability matches that of Tyrannosaurus which allows him to hold his own against even Grifforzer and Lamia-Scorpion. He has a strong drill on the tip of his tail, and his Dragon Hurley, a blast of missiles launched from his fingertips, is powerful enough to smash giant Dora Monsters. Dragon Caesar can be seen emitting a pentagon-shaped force field from the lights on his chest in the design sketches, but it never did so in the series. When first summoned, Dragon Caesar was used by Burai to attack the city but was defeated by Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. Afterwards, the Guardian Beasts combined under Daizyuzin's control who then proceeded to assault Caesar as punishment, much to the shock of the Zyurangers. After Burai finally released the resentment he felt towards his brother Geki, he and Dragon Caesar became the Zyurangers' strongest allies and Caesar was soon able to unite with his other aspects to become Zyutei and Ultimate Daizyuzin. Because Dragon Caesar is controlled by the Zyusouken, DragonRanger hardly ever went into its cockpit. During his final hour, Burai went into Caesar's cockpit for his very last fight. After Burai's death, Dragon Caesar became confused and very depressed which allowed Bandora to bind him with a weakening spell. Nevertheless, he came to realize that despite Burai being gone, the other Zyurangers still needed his help and accepted Geki as his new master just in time to aid the Zyurangers against Dora Antaeus. Forms Gouryuuzin's torso, head, and Dragon Antler as well as Zyutei Daizyuzin's shoulder armor. Parts of him also become King Brachion's chest and tail in the Ultimate Daizyuzin formation. Appearances: Zyuranger episodes 21-25, 27, 29, 31, 34, 37-39, 41-43 & 48-50. Gouryuuzin See also: Dragonzord in Battle Mode "Fusion, Dragon Mission! Gouryuuzin!" is an alternate incarnation of Daizyuzin, formed by combining Guardian Beasts Dragon Caesar, ZyuMammoth, Triceratops and SaberTiger. Gouryuuzin is somewhat larger and stronger than Daizyuzin, but also slower and less agile, with an appearance similar to a Dragoon. First introduced in episode 22 but doesn't actually fight until episode 23, Gouryuuzin is able to launch the fin on his head as an energized projectile and is armed with the Dragon Antler staff formed from Dragon Caesar's tail and chestplate. Able to be used as a spear or shield, the Dragon Antler is able to generate wind currents through its drill tip and can finish off giant Dora Monsters with his Concussive Dragonstrike where Gouryuuzin uses it to bore a hole right through his opponent. Appearances: Zyuranger episodes 22, 23, 25, 27, 29, 37, 39, 48 & 50. Zyutei Daizyuzin See also: Mega Dragonzord "Zyutei Fusion! Zyutei Daizyuzin!" When Dragon Ceasar and Daizyuzin combine together under the command Sovereign Fusion, they form . First introduced in episode 31, Zyutei Daizyuzin attacks his enemies with a blast of mighty beams from his chest and lateral shoulder armor called the Kaiser Burst ''and his finisher is the ''Empire Attack, a massive ball of energy emblazed with the Zyuranger symbol. There's concept art of Zyutei Daizyujin with Dragon Caesar's tail drill and chestplate attached to its shoulder armors. While this can be reenact by the toy, it never did so in the series. It was mostly used for Ultimate Daizyujin with combined with King Brachion. Appearances: Zyuranger episodes 31, 38 & 48. 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Zyutei Daizyuzin helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Cockpits Cockpit 6 Dragonzord.png|Dragon Caesar Cockpit 8 Dragonzord Battle Mode.png|Gouryuzin Overhead view of megacenter mmpr.jpg Cockpit 9 Mega Dragonzord & Ultrazord.png|Zyutei/Ultimate Daizyuzin Additional Formation * Dragon Caesar and Daizyuzin can combine with Beast Knight God King Brachion to form Ultimate Daizyuzin. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Dragon Caesar/Gōryūzin appears in the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. Dragon Caesar appears in a Pong-style minigame with Daizyuzin, while Gōryūzin appears in a hot potato-style game with Lamy. Notes *Despite his name, Dragon Caesar's appearance is more similar to that of Godzilla, with samurai-like armor, than any Western-themed inspirations. He even rises out of the sea in a similar fashion. Some fans have also noticed that Caesar's Dragon Hurley missile attack is similar to that of Mechagodzilla, one of Godzilla's best known enemies. *Dragon Caesar's roar is actually a recording of an elephant's trumpeting. *The cockpit of Gouryuzin contains several oddities. The set of the cockpit is a modified version of the Daizyuzin cockpit, minus the combined-dino emblem on the center door and the top portion/forehead area removed. In one battle, it was piloted by only the Mammoth, Tricera and TigerRanger, perceivably having no seating for DragonRanger despite Dragon Caesar being part of the combination. In every other instance, Gouryuzin's cockpit had the same seating arrangement as Daizyuzin; PteraRanger had a respective terminal, despite the Pteranadon Guardian Beast not being used in the combination, and TyrannoRanger sat at what was perceptibly DragonRanger's, displaying both DragonCeaser and DragonRanger, including a Green Dino Crystal despite not having access to Burai's Dragon Medal. *Due to not being in possession of his Dragon Medal at the time, Burai first entered Dragon Ceasar's cockpit outside of his transformed state, making him the only Zyuranger to pilot a Guardian Beast until he managed to transform within the cockpit. *Zyutei Daizyuzin was infrequently used by himself due to the size of the costume and is usually only seen when it combined with King Tanker to form Ultimate Daizyuzin. *The Gouryuzin combination has a special attack that is a tribute to UltraSeven's Eye Slugger, where Gouryuzin tosses his head crest at the enemies. *In the toy version, the tail and the chesplate of Dragon Caesar can be attached to Zyutei Daizyuzin's lateral shoulder armor to form a spear and a shield, respectively. However these weapons weren't seen in the show. *Although Dragon Caesar is the Guardian Beast that forms Gouryuuzin's torso, Dragon Ranger was never seen inside its cockpit, despite the combination showcasing a terminal for him. Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Zyuranger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Green Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha